1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode for a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries transform chemical energy generated from an electrochemical reduction-oxidation (redox) reaction of a chemical material in the battery into electrical energy. Batteries include primary batteries, (which are not rechargeable and should be disposed of after energy of the battery is consumed), and rechargeable batteries, (which may be recharged multiple times). Secondary batteries may be charged/discharged many times, based on reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Advances in high-tech electronics have resulted in electronic devices being small and light in weight, leading to an increase in portable electronic devices. As a power source for such portable electronic devices, demands for batteries with high energy density are increasing; and research is being conducted on lithium rechargeable batteries.